


Violet

by hwanhee



Series: High School/College AUs [5]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Texting, hyunggu just wants to be loved :(, slight shinwon/hyunggu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-06-09 19:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15274923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwanhee/pseuds/hwanhee
Summary: That’s all Hyunggu wanted to hear.





	1. Hyunggu and Yuto

Kang Hyunggu first met Adachi Yuto the summer before university started. They were both at a club called Angels, and ended up bumping into each other. The next morning, they woke up to seeing each other’s faces. After that, they never saw each other again. That is until school started.

They were reunited in university when Hyunggu had decided to move out of the dorms the same time Yuto decided to move in. Yuto was taking his place to share a dorm with his old roommate, Jung Wooseok. After that, Hyunggu invited Yuto for coffee.

That day was the day history began to repeat itself for Hyunggu, but he realized it too late. Yuto recalled the day where they had first interaction at the club. They both felt it was fun, but Yuto wasn’t ready for a full committed relationship. Hyunggu understood. Instead, Yuto proposed a different idea, one which seemed good to Hyunggu when it was first mentioned.

 

Now, mid-way through his first year and Hyunggu decided he didn’t like what he was doing with Yuto. Luckily, both boys have been too busy with school to even properly meet up.

Hyunggu sat in the library, watching his old roommate read a textbook.

”Are you even reading?” Hyunggu said as he switched his hands to rest on.

Wooseok flipped the page angrily, “Of course, I am!”

Hyunggu sighed, and then he heard murmuring from behind him. He turned around and saw a group of students huddled together, looking back and forth from the library door to Hyunggu. Hyunggu turned to the door and saw Yuto, walk in.

Yuto sat down closest to Wooseok, across from Hyunggu. He snapped his fingers by Wooseok’s ear to see if he was paying attention. The youngest of the three did not flinch by the sudden noise in his ears.

Yuto then turned his attention to Hyunggu, “Hey.”

Hyunggu smiled, “Hey. How’s school?”

”Tiring. You?”

”Sweaty,” Hyunggu laughed, he was a dance major.

”Um, do you want to meet up tonight?”

Hyunggu thought about it. He hadn’t seen Yuto in a while because they were both so busy, but he wasn’t so sure if he wanted to go.

The dancer shrugged, “I’ll text you if I’m not busy. Okay?”

Yuto gave Hyunggu a faint but soft smile, “Okay. Work hard!”

Then Yuto was gone.

 

Hyunggu had no classes that day. He was just bored and avoiding his landlord. So, when Wooseok called and asked to accompany him while studying, Hyunggu was out the door before his friend could finish.

Rent was becoming terribly expensive for the boy with no job. When he first moved it, it was much cheaper than the dorms, but as time went on, the prices increased. Hyunggu couldn’t live there anymore but he didn’t know where to go.

A boy, slightly shorter than Hyunggu stopped him.

”Hi! Can we talk for a moment?” The boy smiled.

Hyunggu nodded, he had nothing better to do.

”Do you need a place to stay?”

This is convenient. Hyunggu nodded again.

”Thank god! I’m renting out this really big house. It can fit ten people but we currently have six people including me. Rent will be much cheaper with all of us. Feel free to stop by anytime!” The boy handed Hyunggu a piece of paper with the address on it, and began to walk away.

”Wait! I’m free right now? If that’s okay?” He caught up to the boy.

The boy happily lead Hyunggu to his new home, and the home of his nightmares.

The house was much bigger than Hyunggu initially thought. There was five bedrooms, with only three having bathrooms for themselves. The living room was so big, it could fit at least two families of six. Hyunggu loved it.

”How much would rent be for one person?” The dancer said as he noticed a figure sitting on the couch.

”If we get all ten, about 125 dollars. Oh, by the way, I’m Hwitaek,”

Hyunggu almost choked, “125 dollars! Oh man, this house must be worth it. I’m Hyunggu.”

Hwitaek’s head tilted slightly, “You sound familiar.”

”The house is either worth it or someone was murdered in it,” The figure popped his head out to watch the two boys. “Name’s Hyojong.”

”Hi,” Hyunggu greeted his possibly new roommate. “I’ll do it.”

Hwitaek was estactic, and gave him more information like rules. Hyunggu was equally as excited to move in.

As soon as he got back to his apartment, he packed all his stuff and decided to move in the next morning.

 

A tall tan-skinned boy stood at the door of Hyunggu’s soon-to-be old apartment. He introduced himself as Yang Hongseok, saying Hwitaek had sent him to help him move.

Hongseok was also living in the house, he shared a room with his boyfriend, Jo Jinho. Hongseok liked to talk about Jinho a lot but it was cute.

”I think you would like him. Hyunggu, right?”

Hyungg nodded, “I hope I do.”

When they reached the house, there were new faces to Hyunggu. One, a boy named Yanan. The other, Hongseok’s boyfriend, Jinho. There was another who was at work and would be home later.

Later that evening, Hwitaek gathered everyone for a movie. None of the boys actually paid attention. Halfway through, they began to introduce themselves to one another.

”Hyunggu? Tell us about yourself,” Hwitaek gestured at him.

”Oh well. I’m Kang Hyunggu, dance major. That’s really it,” The youngest of them giggled.

”Kang Hyunggu?” Hyojong inquired. “Oh, I see. That’s why you sounded so familiar. You’re the guy who’s sleeping with Adachi Yuto, right?”

Hyunggu flinched. Is this really how he was remembered by the students in their school? The one who sleeps with Yuto? He nodded slightly, wishing he never answered Hyojong.

Before anymore questions were asked towards their current youngest, the door swung open and the missing roommate had finally returned. He immediately rushed to Yanan, giving him a big kiss on the cheek.

”Welcome back. How was work?” Yanan petted his boyfriend’s face.

The boy sighed, “Maybe I could become a stripper.”

Then he oberserved the room, and made eye contact with the new roommate.

Hyunggu’s eyes widened as he saw his roommate, “Changgu?”

Changgu, with upset eyes, greeted him, “Hey.”

That’s when Hyunggu realized history had repeat itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have this bad habit of starting a new story and never finishing the others,, pls forgive me  
> also i created a nflying kkt group chat so msg me on tumblr (@127mv) for link !  
> also fun fact: this was originally suppose to be with JBJ’s Donghan and Hyunbin.


	2. Hyunggu and Roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He hated himself for making the same mistake.

Yanan watched his boyfriend stare at their new roommate, "Do you two know each other?"

Changgu laughed, "Yeah, we went to the same highschool. Right, Hyunggu?"

Hyunggu nodded as he got up to leave, "I'm going to go to bed."

Then, the phone rang and Hwitaek ran to the ringing sound. From the living room, the boys could hear Hwitaek happily talking on the phone. He skipped back into the living room.

"We're getting three new people!"

The boys cheered but Hyunggu could only respond with a faint smile.

Their new roommates were suppose to arrive in two days. They said they wouldn't take long to pack, Hongseok and Changgu agreed to help.

Hyunggu left to his currently empty room. He sat on his bed, watching the empty one right across from him. The dancer never properly slept that evening as his thoughts cluttered his brain.  

 

Two days later, the new roommates were happily wandering their new home. Hyunggu, Hongseok, and Yanan were all out that day, leaving behind Hwitaek, Hyojong, Changgu, and Jinho. They showed the new boys rooms that still needed roommates.

One boy stumbled into Hyunggu's room, liking the set up, the red tint in the room that was caused by the curtains. He was captivated. On Hyunggu's desk, Coriander flowers that shared a vase with Red Roses. He dropped his bag on the empty bed, declaring he will live in this room. He began to unpack, unknowing of his roommate.

The last two boys were given the final room to share together. The rest of the day was spent repainting the walls. The empty room went from white walls to sky blue walls, giving the room itself a lively feeling. Hyunggu's room was painted a dark red to match its curtains. Hyojong and Hwitaek''s room was decorated in green, like leaves and nature. Hongseok and Jinho's room became orange, with a fresh autumn feeling. Changgu and Yanan's room was now pink, a colour they thought represented their relationship. 

 

The house was now filled with all ten boys. Two of the new boys sat on the couch with a few others, watching a show.

Hwitaek brought the busy boys to their new friends, "This is Jung Wooseok and Ko Shinwon. They're sharing a room upstairs."

"Wooseok?" Hyunggu greeted his friend with a hug.

"Oh? Hyunggu, you know everyone!"

"I used to share a dorm with him,"

Wooseok picked up the smaller and shook him around.

Hyunggu laughed, "Wooseok! Put me down!"

Then his laughter stopped, "Hey, if you're here, is Yuto sharing the dorm by himself now?"

Hyojong pulled a lollipop out of his mouth, gesturing with it upwards, "Check your room, kid."

Hyunggu dropped his bag, running to his room. Inside, he was greeted by a red feeling, but a burning one. On the once empty bed, sat Yuto. Yuto looked up, and greeted his new roommate.

"I loved the red curtains here so I picked it but I didn't know you were living here now. Isn't that great? Just the two of us in a room," Yuto packed his clothes into the drawers that were built into his bed.

The dancer laughed, "Is the bed uncomfortable?"

"Sort of, I'll get used to it,"

Hyunggu jumped onto the bed, cradling a pillow beneath him, "We could break it in."

 

Changgu sat in Yanan's lap regardless of the empty couches surrounding them. Yuto soon joined them, continuously running his hands through his hair.

"Are you okay?" Changgu nudged a plate of snacks closer to Yuto.

"I'm fine," Yuto answered as he took a cookie.

No matter how many times Yuto pushed his hair back, it would stick back upwards. Soon, Hyunggu entered the living room with an even messier get-up. 

Changgu tried to talk to Hyunggu, he really did, but the younger avoided eye contact. He pretended like Changgu no longer existed.

 

Later that evening, Changgu caught Hyunggu. Something he never expected the younger to do.

The younger had his head poking out the window, surrounding him was smoke. Changgu ran to him, assuming something had caught on fire. When he turned the boy around, there was no fire around him, but a cigarette in his mouth. 

He tugged the cigarette out of the boy's mouth, "I know you weren't with the best bunch back in high school but I can't believe you'd let them influence you like this!"

Hyunggu attempted to take the cigarette back, "It was my choice!"

"No! You aren't getting this back! Where's the rest?"

"Since when did you care?" Hyunggu pushed the older out of his way and went back to his room. 

Changgu sighed, throwing the cigarette away.

 

Hyunggu stared at his ceiling, watching the glow-in-the-dark stickers he had put up there for fun.

He hated himself for making the same mistake.


	3. Hyunggu and Cigarettes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I can't believe you let them share a room,"

Hyojong sat in the kitchen, watching Hwitaek walk in.

"I can't believe you let them share a room," Hyojong said as he sipped his coffee.

"Why?"

Soon, Yanan joined them at the table, resting his head down. He had stayed up working and was greeted by a headache in the morning.

"Why?" Hyojong rolled a piece of newspaper, pointing it at Hwitaek. "They're going to fuck more than Changgu and Yanan."

"No, I doubt it,"

Yanan's groggy voice chimed in, "They literally fucked after Hyunggu came home."

"Oh,"

Loud, fast footsteps made their way into the kitchen. As they approached closer, the more frantic they sounded. The footsteps belonged to Changgu who was holding something in his hand.

Loudly, he spoke, "Speaking about Hyunggu, he had this!"

He slammed the object onto the table, a cigarette, "I caught him smoking it out the window last night! I think as his roommates, we should help him. You know?"

"Are you sure that's his? Hyunggu doesn't seem like the type," Yanan inspected the object through his heavy eyelids. 

"It is his! Back in high school, he hanged out with a bad group of people and I guess they influenced him to do this and it stuck?"

Hwitaek took the cigarette off the table, "I guess we can ask him about it."

 

A few hours later, the entire house was awake. One side, fully awake while the other, only half-awake.

Hyunggu's eyes were half open as he tried to focus on their leader, as they joked about it.

"Hyunggu, I need you to be honest with me, okay?" Hwitaek said gently. Hyunggu nodded lazily in response.

"Okay then," He held up the cigarette to the dancer's face. "Is this yours? And were you smoking it last night?"

"No," Hyunggu was an exceptional liar. "It's not mine."

Everyone turned their attention to Changgu, who had brought this information to them. Changgu glared at Hyunggu, he knew what he saw. It was Hyunggu, he was certain of it. He would never admit it in front of everyone. He whispered in Yuto's ear to go look for the rest of the pack, the other agreed and left.

Changgu raised his hands up, "Judge, if you may wait a little longer, I have received more evidence."

If anyone was going to know where Hyunggu hid things, it was Yuto who used to frequently visit his apartment.

 Yuto sooned returned with a half empty pack of cigarettes in his hand. He gave it to Changgu who held it like it was precious.

"This is the evidence. Where did you find it, my good sir?"

"I found it in the vent above Hyunggu's bed. That probably the best hiding spot he's ever had,"

Everyone looked at Hyunggu who stayed silent during his 'hearing.'

"Why'd you lie?" This would be Shinwon's first impression of Hyunggu.

The dancer shrugged, remaining silent.

"Hyunggu," Changgu stepped forward. "Don't do this anymore."

"First of all," Hyunggu finally spoke. "We met when I was in my third year of high school, the same time I met the others. This habit started in my second year. I wasn't lying when I said it was my choice. Second of all, who are any of you to tell me about this?"

"Because it will eventually harm you," Hongseok said as he threw the packet away.

Hyunggu then murmured something that no one was able to comprehend. Right after, he left the house, not telling the others when he would return.

"What did he say?" Yuto tapped Changgu's shoulder.

"I'm not sure,"

 

If they really wanted to stop Hyunggu, they would have taken his money instead. Hyunggu's destination was a convenience store to stock up. He bought three packs this time, each to be hidden in a different location. One, will be emptied out, using the pack itself as a decoy while he properly hides them inside of his pillow.

As a fake purchase, he also bought ramen and drink to go with it.

Then something he didn't expect happened.

Outside of the store, stood Shinwon. Shinwon saw that Hyunggu held two bags, he took the one that was smaller, finding the cigarettes.

"You really thought we wouldn't know? You're a good liar, I'll give you that," He tossed the packets into the trash, then grabbed Hyunggu's wrist and dragged him back home.

 

They shared the ramen and ate a meal prepared by Hongseok. Hyunggu, grumpy, did not eat a lot of food. He was continuously pestered by his roommates to eat more, but Hyunggu refused.

Right after completing some form of a meal,  Hyunggu went straight to his room. Just before he left, he heard Wooseok's voice, "He's in his room an awful lot."

He was. Hyunggu spent most of his day in his room, doing absolutely nothing. 

He wanted to scream. To yell. To throw his arms around. To break something. To make him feel the same way Hyunggu once felt.

That night, he had a dream.

He entered the house, and noticed a trail of petals across the floor. He followed them to find himself in the kitchen. On the table sat a home-cooked Japanese and Korean meal with candles in the middle. Then, someone from behind hugged him.

The person kissed his neck, "Welcome home."

Hyunggu turned around and saw Yuto, nuzzling his head into Hyunggu's neck, "Yuto? What is this?"

"What do you mean?"

Hyunggu gestures lazily at the dinner that was prepared, "This!"

"It's our anniversary, did you forget?"

"Anniversary?"

"Yeah, we've been dating for two years!" Yuto placed a kiss on the dancer's lips. "And I'm very happy I spent those two years with you."

Then another person hugged him from behind. This time, it was Changgu.

Changgu brought his lips to Hyunggu's ears, "Yuto doesn't love you. You're just his toy."

He spun the younger around so they were facing each other, grabbing his wrists and digging his nails into the boy's veins, "Just like how you were to me."

Then, Hyunggu woke up.


	4. Hyunggu and Changgu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How did you know Hyunggu?"

Changgu woke up in the middle of the night, he made his way into the living room to watch some television. There, sitting on the couch was his old friend, Hyunggu who lazily slurped on his ramen. The older took a pair of chopsticks from the kitchen. He hovered over Hyunggu before his chopsticks invaded his ramen, taking some away.

Hyunggu yelled and pushed the older, "What the fuck!"

The older laughed as he ate the stolen noodles, "Thanks for the food!"

He noticed the younger glaring at him, "Come on, Hyunggu. It was a joke."

The younger said nothing.

"Hyunggu,"

No reponse.

"Is this about earlier?"

Silence.

"Are you still mad at me about high school?"

Hyunggu looked away.

"That was like two years ago,"

Still nothing.

"I'm sorry,"

"Whatever,"

"Don't do this, you'll get hurt again,"

"I can handle this myself,"

"I know you can but Hyunggu, if you need help-"

Hyunggu cut him off, "Please, leave me alone."

Changgu obeyed, and went back to the stairs. At the top, stood Yanan, curious and hungry for answers.

 

"How did you know Hyunggu?"

 

_Changgu had transferred to a new school in his final year. He was a little annoyed by this but dealt with it anyways. In his class, he met a girl by the name of Chungha who knew everyone else in the school. She was a very lovable girl with multiple friend groups. The people she usually hung out with were nice girls, Changgu was very glad to meet them. The other friend group was the side any new kid would be afraid of to meet. This was where he first saw Hyunggu. He sitting across from the younger in an overcrowded house, watching a cigarette sit in his mouth. That same evening, they all got drunk. terribly drunk. Changgu's head hurt and the sounds of glasses hitting each other and laughing consumed him. He wanted to throw up._

_He woke up that next morning in a foreign bed. Through his pained eyes, he saw posters on the walls. Through his sensitive ears, he heard sizzling and faint music. When he turned over, he saw someone laying peacefully on the floor, covered in blankets. He reached out to this person, tapping their shoulder._

_The person woke up and turned over, "You're awake?"_

_Changgu nodded._

_The person got up, "Come on. I can hear my dad making breakfast."_

_The two kids sat at the table and watched as the food appeared on their plate._

_"Hyunggu,"_

_Changgu, turned to the boy with a questionable look._

_"I'm Hyunggu. One of Chungha's friend. Changgu, right?"_

_Changgu nodded again before picking up his fork to dig in, "Thank you."_

_He heard Hyunggu's father laugh, "What happened last night?"_

_"An interesting time, sir. My head hurts now though," Changgu laughed._

_"Oh? Hyunggu, you know I don't like when you do those kind of things,"_

_"Sorry," Hyunggu said as he poked at his breakfast._

_"Don't do that," His father said._

_"Sorry," Hyunggu said again, dropping his fork this time._

_Hyunggu's father left moments after that to get to work early. Changgu was then left in the house with Hyunggu who was still technically a stranger to him._

_The younger cleaned the dishes as Changgu tried to comprehend the night before. It hurt his head to think too much._

_"Hey, is it okay if you give me a quick run-through of last night?"_

_"Of course,"_

_"Thanks,"_

_"You and Chungha arrived later than everyone else. We asked if you wanted to drink and you agreed. You took more than you should have. Everyone else was shitfaced and I'm-believe it or not-the heaviest drinker there, so I brought you back to my place to help look after you,"_

_"The heaviest drinker? You're like five,"_

_"Well, you're welcome,"_

_"Thank you,"_

_After that, the two boys frequently hung out with each other. One day, they spent the night wandering the city._

_"Changgu, can I ask you something?" Hyunggu stopped in front of the older boy._

_"Go ahead,"_

_"Do you like boys?"_

_Changgu shrugged. He wasn't quite sure himself but he definitely did not mind the thought of being with one, "Never been with one but I wouldn't mind it."_

_The younger then leaned in, giving Changgu a kiss. He returned the kiss back and that's how it started. To Changgu, this wasn't an official relationship, it was continuous meet ups to please each others needs. To Hyunggu, he thought otherwise._

_Hyunggu had not realized the older's different view of the relationship until he came up to him saying, "I think I have a crush on someone."_

_"What?"_

_"Yeah! There's this kid who just joined, named Yanan. But it's so close to the end of the year, what do I do?"_

_"Y-you like him?"_

_"Yeah? Do you think I could befriend him now?" Changgu turned around to smile at the other but noticed the tears that filled his eyes. "Hyunggu? Are you okay?"_

_"I'm fine. Just peachy," He stated before running off._

_That was the last time Changgu had a verbal conversation with Hyunggu._

_Later that day, he received a message from Hyunggu._

**_Hyunggu:_ ** _I don't want to see you anymore_

**_Changgu:_ ** _What? What happened?_

**_Hyunggu:_ ** _Sorry._

**_Changgu:_ ** _Hyunggu? What's wrong? Did I do something?_

_That was the last time he ever messaged Hyunggu._

 

Yanan fixed himself in the bed, listening to his boyfriend's past, "It didn't occur to you once that he liked you?"

Changgu shook his head.

"Wait, but this is the same relationship he currently has with Yuto,"

"Exactly, he's going to get hurt again and I want to help, but he won't let me back in,"

"I'll talk to him,"

"What? No, oh god, don't do that,"

"Yeah, I mean, he won't listen to you anyways,"

"Yanan, no,"

Yanan got up and headed towards the door, "Yanan, yes."

Soon after exiting, Yanan returned and sat back down on the bed.

"What happened?" Changgu wrapped his arms around the taller one.

"Hyunggu is uh, he's busy. With Yuto. Now I know how Hwitaek felt that one time,"

Changgu chuckled softly as he rested his head on Yanan's shoulder. He spoke softly, answering a question that was asked of him earlier that day, "He said let it then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was suppose to be more comedic like the entire story was not originally this angsty idk what happened


	5. Hyunggu and Shinwon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunggu: no offense but you're actually a complete fuck up

Yuto had no classes. He spent his day sitting in different areas of the house. He was home alone, completely alone. All of his roommates were out with classes or with work. A sudden curiosity filled his head, so he went to snoop around.

Yes, he felt guilty about this but at the same time, he couldn’t care less. He started with Hwitaek and Hyojong’s room which was on the first floor. The room itself was messy with music notes all over and an underwear pile forming in the corner. Was this disgusting? Yes. Did Yuto regret entering this room first? Yes.

He then moved onto Hongseok and Jinho’s room. It was kept tidy for the most part. Their beds were fixed up every morning, and the room itself smelled like flowers. The new colour of the room gave a nice feeling to Yuto. He felt like he could fall asleep in there instantly.

Next up was Changgu and Yanan’s room. Yuto was most curious about this one. He saw the Hyunggu treated Changgu but he wasn’t exactly sure why. He probably wasn’t going to find physical clues but he was still going to look through it. The pink walls gave off a cherry blossom feeling that made Yuto feel soft inside. Changgu’s side of the room was slightly messier than Yanan’s. There were pictures of them propped up on the desk. There was even an old photo of Hyunggu and Changgu from their days together in high school.

 _Hyunggu looks so cute here,_ Yuto thought to himself.

He then went to his friend’s room, Wooseok that was shared with Shinwon. As he looked through the books towering the desks, he started to miss rooming with Wooseok. He liked rooming with Hyunggu, he really did. He’ll talk with them when they returned home.

 

Shinwon raised an eyebrow at the younger’s ides, “You want me to what?”

”If you can share a room with Hyunggu this one night and I will stay with Wooseok,” Yuto tried to look less intimidating.

”I hate Hyunggu,”

”What? Why?”

”He’s a compulsive liar, and good at it too,”

”About the smoking thing?”

”He took my ice cream and pinned it on Hyojong and I believed him because Hyojong would so do that!”

”Why didn’t you just get more ice cream then?”

”That’s not my point,”

”Please?”

Shinwon eyes went back and fourth from Wooseok to Yuto, “Fine. I’ll do it because I like you two.”

Yuto and Wooseok rejoiced in the blue room, finding a movie to watch together.

Shinwon sat alone in the red room, inspecting it from the ceiling to the floor. Hyunggu was staying late to practice his dance.

 

When Hyunggu returned, he wasn’t very happy to see Shinwon instead of Yuto. He had asked his lover about it. Yuto begged to do this for him that one night.

”Only tonight?”

”Yes, please,”

”Fine, but don’t do this again. I don’t think Shinwon likes me. I ate his ice cream, and stole his shirt but he doesn’t know that,” 

Then, a muffled yell came from the red room, “THIS IS MY SHIRT!”

”Well, now he knows,”

Yuto laughed as he patted Hyunggu’s head, “Thanks.”

Hyunggu went back into his room, and wrapped himself in a burrito of blankets.

”I have question,” Shinwon adjusted the laptop in his lap.

”What?” Hyunggu’s voice was barely heard through the blanket.

”Have you two...you know. On this bed?”

”Yes,”

”And I’m gonna have to sleep on it?”

”I mean, you don’t have to. You can sleep on the ground,”

”How’d you meet Yuto?”

”At a club,”

”Ah,”

”Are you still mad I lied about eating your ice cream?”

”What,”

”Because it happened so long ago,”

”It happened yesterday,”

”A full 24 hours,”

”No, I’m not mad. I’m going to sleep,”

”Okay. Don’t dwell on the fact that Yuto and I have fucked there a bunch of times,”

In a low, whispering voice, Shinwon glared at Hyunggu, “Why.”

Hyunggu laughed as he sat up against the wall, on his phone. His finger hovered over a button for a while. Should he do it? No. Yes. No. Yes.

_Sent._

He did it.

 

The phone in the pink room dinged. The owner, dead tired still woke up to see what it was. A message.

 **Unknown Number:**  changgu ?

 **Changgu:** Who is this?

 **Unknown Number:** it’s hyunggu

 **Changgu:** Oh! whaT you still have my number

 **Hyunggu:** ah not really, i have specific people’s numbers memorized. you’re just one of them.

 **Changgu:** i feel loved  <3

 **Hyunggu:** heh

 **Changgu:** OH.. uh... so what’s up?

 **Hyunggu:** i um,, i’m sorry about how i’ve been treating you since i moved in. i’ve been dwelling on the past

 **Changgu:** oh no, hyunggu, no! it’s okay,, i’m sorry

 **Hyunggu:** no— what

 **Changgu:** I didn’t realize how you felt

 **Hyunggu:** how would you ? hehehe yanan’s nice though i like him. i’m glad you finally decided to talk to him (´∀｀=)

 **Changgu:** aw!! that’s the hyunggu i know!

 **Hyunggu:** (=´∀｀)人(´∀｀=)

 **Changgu:** i’m gonna help you get yuto

 **Hyunggu:** you’re gonna  
**Hyunggu:** you're gonna what

 **Changgu:** help you get Yuto!

 **Hyunggu:** no offense but you're actually a complete fuck up

 **Changgu:** we literally JUST MADE AMENDS and you'RE GONNA caLL me a FUCK UP??

 **Hyunggu:** did i fcking stutter

 **Changgu:** we can start off simple

 **Hyunggu:** with ?

 **Changgu:** stop smoking

 **Hyunggu:** NO (╬ Ò﹏Ó)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's slowly getting back to it's original comedic plot,,,  
> idk if y'all have noticed but i really like this plot so much more than anything i have ever written  
> thank you for reading it gsujgseug  
> there will be references to my other fics in here ! so far,, there has been one ._.


	6. Yuto and Wooseok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't know,"

Yuto was very happy to be with his old roommate that evening. He was happily welcomed by the blue room. Wooseok engulfed Yuto in his arms, practically suffocating him.

"We live in the same house yet you wanted to sleep so close to me?" Wooseok said as he put the boy down.

"I missed my roommate,"

"Damn, not even Hyunggu missed me this much,"

"Do I sleep here?" He pointed at what he assumed was Shinwon's bed.

Wooseok pulled out his laptop, "Let's watch a movie!"

"Oh, what should we watch?"

"A romance?"

"Sure, did you have anything in mind?"

"Friends With Benefits?"

Yuto sighed at Wooseok's terrible joke, "Really?"

"No Strings Attached?"

"Wooseok," Yuto laughed as he playfully punched the giant baby.

"The Ugly Truth!"

"Okay, really. What do you want to watch?"

Wooseok shrugged before an idea came to him, "A horror?"

"No, no, no, please,"

"Fine, fine,"

"A comedy?"

"Family movie?"

"Like?"

"Zootopia!"

"I've seen that already,"

"But it's good and you would totally rewatch it?"  Wooseok nudged Yuto in hopes to get him to agree.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's watch Zootopia,"

 

Once the movie was finished, the two boys laid in the individual beds. Yuto for some reason had a hard time falling asleep. He had a thought that was like a buzzing sound you couldn't find the source of or when Wooseok would not leave him alone.

"Yuto? Are you still awake?" The youngest attempted to adjust himself in the bed to get a better look at his friend.

"Yeah,"

"You okay? Did Zootopia make you sad?"

"No, shut up,"

"What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you, but don't tell anyone else, promise?"

"Promise,"

"It's more of a question actually," Yuto sighed as he sat up on the bed. "Should I stop seeing Hyunggu?"

"If you want to,"

"Wooseok, give me a yes or no,"

"It's not for me to decide, that's up to you,"

"I don't know!"

"Why do you want to stop seeing Hyunggu?"

"I don't know, it feels different than what it used to be,"

"Different how?"

"I'm not sure how to describe it. It's just different,"

"Yuto?"

"Hm?"

"Do you like Hyunggu?"

"Of course I do,"

"No, Yuto. I mean like, do you think you have a crush on Hyunggu?"

A crush on Hyunggu? The thought hadn't even occurred to Yuto before. He knew it felt different. It felt more warming, more gentle. Lately, Hyunggus touch has been soft like he was touching glass. What did Yuto want from Hyunggu? What does Yuto want? 

He didn't want it to be about only sex. He wants to kiss Hyunggus cheeks softly. He wants to cuddle with him while he rests his head in the crook of Hyunggus neck. He wants to hold his hand when they down the street together. He wants to be able to introduce Hyunggu as....as his boyfriend.

The sudden realization startled Yuto, causing him to hit his head against the wall.

"Jesus christ, are you okay?" The youngest jumped out of his bed, concerned.

"I'm fine,"

"Hey, you never answered my question,"

"I do,"

"Really?"

"But I can't tell him!"

"What, why?"

"What if he doesn't want to do the same?"

"You can still be friends, I guess,"

Yuto's cheeks flushed red like his room, "I can't."

"You can, and I'll help."

 

The next day, all ten boys were invited to a party that was hosted by Jeong Inseong. Only a few of the boys knew who he was, the younger boys had never heard of him before. The party was set to start at eight in the evening but to wait for all ten to be ready by then? Impossible.

The first to finish getting ready was Wooseok, who sat in the living room watching the stairwell, waiting for someone to join him. Soon enough, Yuto joined him on the couch.

"Hey, maybe you could talk to Hyunggu at the party,"

Yuto shook his head, "I'm going to bury my feelings."

"Yuto, no,"

"Yuto, yes," said a different voice, it was Changgu who was accompanied by Yanan and Hyunggu. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing!" Yuto was quick to answer.

Hyunggu walked up to Yuto and petted his head like he had done to the boy before, "How'd you sleep last night?"

"I'm fine. Did Shinwon bother you?"

"No, I bothered him," Hyunggu laughed through that beautiful smile of his. Yuto's heart melted at Hyunggu's puppy-like smile.

"Let's go!" Hwitaek yelled, taking a pair of car keys for himself while tossing the other to Hongseok.

 

The music blasted loudly in the eardrums of everyone. Yuto could barely hear himself think which helped him push his thoughts aside.

Yuto met many people that day. He met a student named Seunghyub who works at Angels and surprisingly remembers serving Yuto and Hyunggu. He met another student named Minnie who came to study from Thailand. He also met the host himself, Inseong who was everywhere and took Yuto a long time to find him. It felt as if Inseong was Gatsby because no one knew where he was until Yuto had bumped into a friend of his. He even met another old classmate of Hyunggu, Chungha who was very sweet to offer him a drink.

Yuto drank and drank until he couldn't really remember what was bothering him the night before. While he was drunk, he remembered bumping into Inseong again and greeting him as Gatsby. 

What he couldn't remember was why he stumbled into the living room, and he regretted going in anyways. Shinwon was sitting on couch but sitting on his lap was a heavily drunk Hyunggu, making out with him. Upset, Yuto ran off, looking for Wooseok.

 

Yanan and Changgu wondered up and down the house for Hyunggu. Regardless of his high alcohol intake, Hyunggu had drank too much, even for him.

They found him in the living room of the basement, making out with Shinwon.

Yanan tapped Changgu, "Are we helping Hyunggu get Yuto or get over Yuto?"

"Believe it or not, get Yuto but he seems kind of busy right now," Changgu looked up and saw Yuto who immediately entered and then exited the room. "Oh no."


	7. Yuto and Hangovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This is my fault,”

After witnessing Hyunggu and Shinwon’s intense making out session, Yuto drowned himself in drinks. One shot after another, soon he lost count and stopped caring. He accepted any drinks that was given to him at this point.

It took his best friend a while to find him. Yuto was constantly moving around, finding distractions.

Wooseok pulled Yuto out a crowd, speaking over the loud music, “We’re going home now! Let’s go!”

Yuto couldn’t understand the younger but went with him anyways. That was the most drunk Yuto has ever been.

 

This would apply to Hyunggu as well. Instead of going home like everyone else, he was taken to the hospital after an incident occured. He had gotten so drunk, he was dancing on a kitchen counter before he slipped and fell. What he landed on that actually broke his leg, he couldn’t remember. He didn’t even remember leaving the hospital that evening.

He felt immense heat surrounding him. He opened his eyes slowly to see Yanan, who had an arm wrapped around and behind him, Changgu who rested his head on the younger’s back. That’s when he felt the pain in his leg, he tried to get up but us immediately stopped by Yanan who had woken up from Hyunggu’s noises of pain.

Yanan helped Hyunggu sit upright on the while also trying to wake up Changgu.

Hyunggu stretched his arms out, “What happened last night?”

”Which part do you want to know about first?”

”There are parts? Oh god. Okay, my leg,”

”You fell off of a counter and your leg took the most impact, especially since it landed on a turned over chair. Your leg was broken by a chair leg,” Yanan chuckled at the last remark.

Changgu got up, words still slightly slurred, “Wanna hear about when you made out with Shinwon?”

In a loud but not too loud voice, Hyunggu yelled, “I DID WHAT?”

”You made out with Shinwon, you were sitting on his lap and everything,”

He pulled at his hair in disbelief, “No. At least Yuto didn’t see, right?”

Changgu and Yanan exchanged an uneasy look at each other.

Yanan moved Hyunggu’s hands from his head, holding them in his own, “He did.”

 

When Yuto got up, it was 1 in the afternoon. He fell asleep in Wooseok’s bed and could see Shinwon across in his own. Yuto didn’t think anyone slept in the red room the night before. Oh, the horrible night before. Yuto’s head hurt so badly, he didn’t want to move but when Wooseok woke up, he did anyways.

 

“Wooseok?”

”Yeah?”

”I remember something from last night but I need you to confirm to me that it’s true,”

”What is it?”

”Did Hyunggu actually make out with Shinwon?”

Wooseok hesitated to answer but he knew telling the truth would be better, “Yes.”

”Damn it,” Yuto curled up into a ball. “It’s my fault.”

”What? How? You didn’t know how much either of them were going to drink,”

”If I didn’t let them share a room, maybe—“

”You think this is because they shared a room one time? Yuto, they were also extremely drunk. Shinwon wasn’t the only one he kissed that night,”

”What, there’s more?”

”Like two others but that doesn’t make this better, does it?”

”Who?” Yuto got up and look Wooseok directly in his eyes.

“I think it was Seokwoo and Inseong?”

”Aren’t they both dating someone?”

”No, these two just don’t know how to deal with their crushes,”

Yuto sighed, “I guess it was just the alcohol then. Right?”

”Right,”

 

They went to go wake up Hongseok to prepare a meal right after. As Wooseok disappeared in Hongseok’s room, Yuto visited his own bedroom to find it completely empty and untouched. If Hyunggu didn’t sleep in his own room, where was he?

Wooseok had successfully woken up Hongseok for food. Hongseok and Hwitaek were the designated drivers of the evening so they were not drunk at all, just tired of looking after heavily drunk children in a random house.

Down in the living room, Yuto saw Changgu and Yanan on the couch while Hyunggu sat on the floor with a pair of crutches laying beside him. Concerned, he ran up to his lover.

”Jesus, Hyunggu, what happened?”

Hyunggu, who was playing with a deck of cards like a child put one down on the table, “Oh. I fell off a counter, landed on another chair and broke it. I’ll be fine.”

”Hyunggu,”

”Yeah?”

”You’re a dance major,”

Hyunggu stopped and stared at Yuto for a moment before slamming his forehead into table and whispered to himself, “Fuck.”

Hongseok entered the living room with a pot of ramen, “For a kid who is really sweet, you’ve got quite the potty mouth.”

Wooseok laughed as he took a pair of chopsticks for himself to start eating. He was then yelled at Changgu to wait for him while he got everyone else a pair. They all dug into their first meal of the day.

Wooseok, mouth filled with ramen, spoke, “Does this mean you two can’t do it for a while?”

Hyunggu shrugged, “There are other things we could do.”

 

Hwitaek laid in his bed, fully awake. He waited for Hyojong to wake up. He had said something the night before to the boy, hoping he’d forget it.

Hyojong woke up, rubbing the back of his neck, “Morning.”

Hwitaek jumped out of his bed, “Morning. How are you feeling?”

”Tired, and hungry,”

”Hongseok just made ramen, maybe we can take some before it’s all gone?”

”Yeah,”

 “Wait, Hyojong. Do you remember last night?”

”Hyunggu breaking his leg? Yes. Jinho having to be carried like a baby? Yes. Yuto drinking so much that we all thought he was a goner? Yes,” Hyojong got closer to Hwitaek. “Your confession that you’d hope I would forget in the morning? Yes.”

Hwitaek could feel his ears turning red. Hyojong leaned in, only to give Hwitaek a kiss on the cheek.

”Wha—“

”Let’s go on a date first,”

”Really?”

Hyojong nodded, “But even before that, let’s eat some ramen before the others take it all.”


	8. Yuto and Los(v)er

On Hyunggu's behalf, Hwitaek emailed his dance teacher, alerting him that their little dancer will not be able to attend classes. The leg itself will take approximately eight weeks to heal. Hyunggu was very upset that he would not be able to participate in his favourite class. Not only that, but he would be behind when he returned. At home, he spent the day watching choreography videos, memorizing what he could. He barely went out and stayed in his room, sleeping most of the day. His roommates would help him go upstairs and downstairs.

Yuto was given the role to watch him. Changgu would be his stand-in if Yuto was not available at the time. Yuto helped Hyunggu bathe mostly, instead of taking showers like the younger usually did. Either, Yuto was in the tub with him or he knelt down beside the tub, assisting him from there. Their late-night or early-morning activities were halted. For fun, Yuto wrote 'Los(v)er' on Hyunggu's cast.

"Who's Pennywise?" Hyunggu laughed.

"It's Hwitaek,"

"Who are you?"

"The bike,"

"The bike?"

"Yes,"

"Yuto, you can't be the bike!"

Yuto held out a hand for Hyunggu to hold onto. He carefully laid the other down into his own bed, throwing a blanket over him. He sat on the younger's bed until he was completely asleep, when he decided to return to his own.

Hyunggu had another dream that night.

 

Hyunggu laid in the middle of the room, staring up at the ceiling. His leg was fine, with no cast or injury. Yuto, on his lefr side and Changgu on his right.

Then, he closed and reopened his eyes, the room was filled with thornless roses. Hyunggu had roses but they were now withered and dead. There were pansies as well and a figure hidden amongst them. Hyunggu called out to the figure, but they wouldn’t respond. When he got close to the unknown figure, he woke up.

 

When he woke up, he saw that his dead roses and coriander flowers were replaced with pansies. The pansies stood happily in the sunlight that came from the window behind them.

Yuto, from the other bed was missing. He texted the older to see how he was doing.

 **Hyunggu:**  where are you ?

 **Yuto:**  I’m in class, sorry i forgot to text you

 **Hyunggu:**  ooooh ! okay have fun !

 **Yuto:**  be careful 

Hyunggu then opened his conversation with Changgu, to ask him for help. Right after the text was sent, his friend was already through his door. Changgu watched as Hyunggu used his crutches to enter the bathroom. He helped the dancer undress and wrap plastic around his cast to prevent it from disintegrating in the water. 

Sitting in the tub filled with water, Hyunggu washed himself with Changgu sitting outside of the tub. The only reason Changgu and Yuto were helping Hyunggu was not only because they were friends but they were also the only two who have seen him naked. Helping him in the bathroom wouldn’t be as uncomfortable for them as it would be for someone like Jinho, or Hyojong.

Hyunggu heard a few clicks coming from Changgu, “What is that?”

”My phone,” Changgu held it up to show him. “You looked like a child so I had to take pictures! Why are you so cute?”

"Delete that!" Hyunggu whined. "I'm not a child! You can't just take pictures of me in the tub!"

"I won't show anyone! Except maybe Yuto,"

"No!"

"Speaking about Yuto, have you talked to him about you know?"

"Oh, uh, no. He hasn't brought it up so I decided not to either,"

"I guess, you were drunk anyways," Another click came from Changgu's phone. "Oh no."

"Oh no what?"

"I may or may not have sent a picture of you in the tub to our group chat?"

"You did what?" Hyunggu, furious, grabbed one of his crutches closest to him, tossing it at Changgu.

"I'm sorry!"

Hyunggu sighed as he attempted to get out of the tub without the help of Changgu. Immediately dropping his phone, Changgu helped the younger out. 

 

The younger boy now sat in his bed, only in his underwear, watching Changgu dig through his closet. Most of his clothes were colourful and popped out, the exact opposite of Yuto’s wardrobe which was completely black or dark colours. Occasionally, Changgu ran into some large black sweaters that once belonged to Yuto but never returned. He even found his own missing shirt.

”I don’t want to discourage you or anything,” Changgu pulled out a striped sweater. “But should you really be going out?”

”I’ve been home for so long, I’m tired. I don’t think one day will kill me,”

”If we’re lucky, it will,”

”If I’m lucky, it will,”

”Speaking about killing you,”

”I know, I’m sorry about your shirt. It was just so comfy,”

“Uh no but I still want it back. I was going to ask about your little smoking problem,”

Hyunggu watched as Changgu tossed an outfit on the bed beside him, “I haven’t been smoking recently.”

”That’s good, you’re getting there! So how about this outift?”

”I like it,”

”I can’t come with you, by the way,”

”Why not? Everyone else is busy, it’s just you and Yanan,”

”We have something planned already,”

”Oh, okay! Have fun!”

 

Hyunggu watched his two roommates put their shoes on. Changgu’s shoes add to his height, to make him look taller than he really was. 

Yanan turned to Hyunggu before they left, “That picture of you was really cute.”

The dancer's face flushed red as he watched his friends leave him in the house alone. He decided he would leave after watching an episode of a drama he had started watching. It's plot was quite confusing but Hyunggu enjoyed it. 

 

About an hour later, Hyunggu found himself hopping along the streets, looking for a store to enter. He wondered what he should buy. Clothes? Albums? Shoes? Decorations? Decorations! Changing up the style of his room seemed like a good idea.

Walking through the store with crutches proved to be very difficult. Hyunggu tried his best not to knock anything over, he probably didn't have enough money to even pay the owners back. One of his crutches lost balance on the floor, immediately, his good foot caught himself.

A voice behind him spoke, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Hyunggu said as he turned around to the voice.

It was Yuto.

"Yuto? I thought you had class?" Hyunggu tottered up to the boy.

"I just got out, I went to get a coffee and saw you waddle into here. What are you doing?"

"I got tired staying at home,"

"Hyunggu, you've been at home for only five days,"

"So? It's tiring,"

Yuto scoffed as he shook his head, "That reminds me." He held up his phone in front of Hyunggu's face.

"I hate you,"

"What? It's a cute picture of you, you look like a child bathing,"

"I'm not a child!"

Yuto chuckled, "Let's go get coffee, on me."

 

With Yuto's assistance, Hyunggu safely made it to the cafe across the street. They took a table in the middle of the cafe, carefully looking around at the soft interior. The colour theme consisted of brown and peach, it made Hyunggu feel happy. Even happier when he watched Yuto across from him, looking through the menu. It felt like a date to him. He's never been on a date with Yuto, he has with Changgu. Or at least, he thought it was at the time. He had never thought about it before, the fact that he had never been on a real date with someone before.

A waiter soon approached the two boys, with a soft smile and attentive look. He kneeled down closer to Hyunggu, with a notepad in his hand.

"Welcome, I'll be your waiter today," He then winked at Hyunggu. "Have you decided on what you want?"

Yuto raised an eyebrow at their extremely friendly waiter, "Not yet. You can come back in a few minutes."

Their waiter nodded and walked off to another table.

Hyunggu made eye contact with Yuto, "He looks familiar."

"The waiter?"

"Yeah. Maybe I've seen him at a party before,"

"Probably," The wink bothered Yuto but maybe he was actually being friendly and not flirting.

"He's cute,"

"Who?"

"The waiter. Don't you think?"

"I guess," Yuto started to believe he would never be able to show Hyunggu how he really felt.


	9. Yuto and Changgu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He did what?"

Alone in his room, Hyunggu stuck his head out of the window. He watched as the smoke escaped from his fingers into the sky. He started to think he should give up on Yuto. Whatever they were doing was never going to budge. Why try to make something happen when it's basically impossible?

Hyunggu was suppose to be home alone that day.

Until the his room door swung open and a voice yelled.

"KANG HYUNGGU, YOU FUCKER!"

Startled and confused, he turned around to see Changgu who seemed to get closer with every thought. Changgu took the cigarette right from Hyunggu's fingers and tossed it out the window.

"I thought you were done with these tiny murderers?"

"Jinho?"

"Hyunggu, you know exactly what I'm talking about,"

"I know, I know, but I've been thinking,"

"What for?"

"I'm done with Yuto. I'm not doing this anymore,"

"You're confessing?"

"No, no. I'm going to end what I started,"

"I thought you liked him,"

"I do, but I can't watch him fall in love with someone else. Not again,"

Changgu's expression darkened, knowing exactly what he was referring to, "Yuto likes somebody else?"

"I think he does. He's been acting different,"

"Different how?"

"I don't know, just different,"

"Maybe something else happened,"

"No, like, different. Towards me," Hyunggu pushed his bangs out of his face. "I can tell."

"Hyunggu, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah?"

"How come you never told me how you felt?" 

For a minute, there was silence. Why didn't Hyunggu just tell Changgu how he felt back then? What if he had? Would they be dating now? Would he have met Yuto? Would Changgu be close with Yanan still? It scared Hyunggu how much one action can change his future.

The younger shook his head, "You seemed to really like Yanan, I just thought it was pointless."

"You're feelings aren't pointless, you're allowed to talk about it, let others know,"

The two boys were sitting beside each other on the bed.

"What would you have done though, if I confessed back then?"

Changgu hummed, thinking, "I'm not quite sure, to be honest."

When Changgu turned his head to face Hyunggu, he felt something warm on his lips. Once it left, he watched the younger get up frantically, fiddling with his fingers, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Before he could even stop Hyunggu, the boy was gone, out of the room, out of the house for the rest of the day.

 

"He did _what?_ "

"Ugh, he kissed me, Yanan,"

"Why?"

"I don't know, but he looked so anxious after he did it, like he wasn't in control when it happened,"

There was a knock on their room door. Before either of the residents could answer, a head popped in through the door crack.

"Hey Changgu, Yanan," smiled Yuto.

"Hey," The lovers said in unison.

"Do you guys know where Hyunggu is?"

"He left," Yanan angrily folded the clothes. "After he kissed  _my boyfriend_."

"H-He did what?"

"How come you both responded like that?" Changgu fixed the messy shirts Yanan threw down.

"I'll try to call him," Yuto exited the room, leaving Yanan and Changgu alone. He took his phone out, attempting to call Hyunggu but every time, he was sent straight to voicemail.

Worried and concerned, Yuto began to pace in his room. He thought of all the possible places where Hyunggu could be. The practice room? The library? The cafe? While Yuto paced back and forth in his room, Wooseok stood at the door watching him.

"I'm sure Hyunggu is fine," Wooseok tried to reassure his friend.

"He kissed Changgu,"

"He did what?"

"Hyunggu kissed Changgu! Does he still like him? He wouldn't do that to Changgu or to Yanan, he likes them too much,"

"I'm going to do it,"

"Do what?"

"I'm going to tell him. I really will this time, before I lose him,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter because it's ending :c


	10. Yuto and Hyunggu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's okay. As long as you're okay, everything is okay,"  
> "And what if I'm not okay?"

While everyone at home worried about where Hyunggu was, their lovely dancer was sitting alone in the basement of the house. He looked through his phone, through the memories he had with everyone. He thought about how quickly he ruined all of these memories. 

What was wrong with him? He couldn't keep his friendship with Changgu and now, he can barely keep what he has with Yuto. Whatever he had with Yuto. Whatever it was, it was now broken all because of one simple action. It was crazy how one move could either become negative or positive.

 _Why did I kiss Changgu?_ He hit his head, trying to figure out his feelings.  _What did I think this was going to solve? What was this going to do?_

Before he realized, he dozed off, with a dream greeting his slumber.

 

When Hyunggu opened his eyes, everything seemed so mystical and bright. Where ever he was, it felt like he was laying on top of a cloud. A cloud that would disappear any moment now. He was greeted by Changgu's face, smiling down at him.

"Changgu! Look, I'm sorry about the kiss,"

"Kiss? Isn't that what boyfriends do, silly?"

"Boyfriends?" That's when Hyunggu realized he was having another dream.

"Yeah, you left Yuto and I left Yanan. I can't believe I never noticed how great we are together,"

Hyunggu shook his head. This wasn't right. Hyunggu and Changgu? No, this isn't it. Where's Yanan? Where's Yuto? He wanted to see Yuto.

"Yuto,"

Changgu began to look angry, "You promised you'd never speak to him again."

"Never speak to Yuto? Why would I make such a promise? I want to see him!" Before Hyunggu could even get up, Changgu dug his nails into his wrist. They were so sharp, it turned Hyunggu's skin red.

"You aren't allowed to see him,"

"I can see who I want!" When Hyunggu tried to free himself, Changgu only dug his nails in deeper.

"What? You're leaving me to go back to him? He doesn't love you! He never will! I have! I always have! He just treated like an old toy, tossed you to the side when he was tired of you, but I'm not, I never will be,"

"Let me go!"

"You want to go back? Fine!" Changgu loosened his grip on Hyunggu's wrist, making him fall back. "Go back. You're just the kid who fucks Adachi Yuto anyways, nothing more. Nothing to him either."

Furious, Hyunggu pushed Changgu back, causing the older to fall down. As the dancer ran off, Changgu yelled, "You're nothing!"

Hyunggu cried s he wondered this land of clouds he woke up in.

_Never get tired of me? That's exactly what he did! That's what Yuto will do to, just like he did._

Eventually, the boy bumped into Yuto. His expression brightened when he saw his lover, "Yuto!"

Without acknowledging the boy who called out to him, Yuto began to walk away. Hyunggu kept calling out to him, screaming for him, running to him. No matter how hard he yelled, how fast he ran, Yuto was too far and Hyunggu would never reach in time.

When Hyunggu finally decided to give up, Yanan appeared. Hyunggu sat on the ground, hugging his knees to his chest.

Yanan rubbed his back in comfort, "Tell him before he's gone. Maybe something good will come out in return."

 

Sweat pouring down his forehead, Hyunggu woke up. His phone was continuously going off with messages and calls. The next call was from Changgu, he answered.

"Hello?"

_"H-Hyunggu? Oh my god! Where are you? Are you okay? Jesus christ, we've been running around everywhere for you, where are you? I'll come get you,"_

"Where are you looking?"

_"I'm just wandering the street at this point. Why? Are you here?"_

"Is anyone at home?"

_"Everyone is out, around the school, and the area when we couldn't find you at home,"_

"I'm in the basement,"

_"You're in the basement? Holy shit, there are nine of us and no one thought to look in the basement!"_

Hyunggu laughed, "There's one brain cell in this group and it just died."

_"I'm on my way home,"_

"Changgu?"

_"Yeah?"_

"I'm sorry, about the kiss,"

_"It's okay. As long as you're okay, everything is okay,"_

"And what if I'm not okay?"

_"I'm almost home,"_

Hyunggu hung up and went back into his room. He locked the door so no one would enter. From his room, Hyunggu could hear the faint sound of a door unlocked and various voices. Soon, there was a knock on his door.

"Hyunggu? Hyunggu, open the door," It was Yanan's sweet voice.

The dancer leaned against the door, "I don't want to."

"Open the door, let's eat. I bet you're hungry,"

"No, I won't let you in,"

"Then who would you let in?"

"Yuto, I want to see Yuto and Yuto only,"

"If I get him, will you open the door?"

"Only for him,"

"Wait a second,"

There was another knock on the door, but this time the voice was deeper, "Hyunggu, it's me. Please open up."

Hyunggu opened the door slightly, a crack to look through. When he confirmed it was indeed Yuto at the door, he pulled the older in and locked the door once again. He sat back on the bed, swinging his feet from the edge, watching the anxious Yuto who stood in front of him.

"I'm sorry," Hyunggu sighed. "About everything, I,"

"Wait," Yuto interrupted the younger's apology. "Let me speak first."

Hyunggu nodded.

"We've been doing whatever the hell we were doing for almost a year, right? You've been extremely nice to me, and what we did was fun, but I can't. I don't want it to go on like this,"

"Then how will it go?"

Yuto sat down in front of Hyunggu, holding his hands, "I don't want to tell everyone you're just a friend, not a friend with...benefits. Hyunggu, I want to start introducing you as my boyfriend."

Hyunggu pulled his hand out of Yuto's grasp, "Is that so?"

The look in Yuto's eyes was scared, scared of rejection, "Yes."

"Then how about," The dancer smiled like he used to when he saw Yuto. "We go out tomorrow?"

"Maybe a movie?" Yuto suggested, placing a kiss on Hyunggu's forehead.

"I'd like that,"

 

When Hyunggu returned home, the floor was cluttered in rose petals. Real rose petals that the house was filled with it's smell. A smell that soon bothered the dancer's nose. He scrunched up his nose as he followed the petals. The petals lead him into the kitchen. A stronger smell of meat and various other foods overpowered the smell that came from the roses. On the table, was a home-cooked meal of Japanese and Korean meals. Most of Hyunggu's favourite.

Someone hugged him from behind, placing a small kiss on the back of Hyunggu's neck, "Welcome home."

Hyunggu turned around, hugging the person, "Yuto, what is this?"

Yuto shrugged, "Thought I would try cooking us a meal. Though, I'm pretty sure we'd be interrupted by everyone else soon."

"It's wonderful,"

"I love you,"

That's all Hyunggu wanted to hear.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO  
> that's it ! it's finished wowowow thanks for reading and supporting this shitty ass fic lmAO <3 please feel free to check out my other fics, i will most likely go back to writing my NCT fic or procrastinating on that one 'cause i also wanna write a golden child one  
> social medias ⬇️  
> twitter: teent10p  
> tumblr: 127mv


End file.
